This invention relates to a gravity operated light assembly, and more particularly to a light assembly or unit adapted to be mounted on a hinged member such as the lid of a toilet with energizing or lighting of the bulb or light source in the unit controlled by the position of the lid.
So-called night lights are known, which typically are lighting units equipped with a plug and switch, which are plugged into the socket of an electrical outlet and which when turned on provide a low intensity light source for the room illuminated.
Provided as they are with a switch, they must be switched on to provide the lighting desired, which at night and in the context of bathroom mounting is frequently difficult to perform. To avoid the problem, this type of unit frequently is left on throughout the night, which may be undesirable as providing a level of light which interferes with sleeping, but perhaps more importantly is inconvenient, since it requires knowingly turning the light on before retiring. If this is forgotten, the bathroom lighting system must be turned on, causing temporary night blindness when the user subsequently turns the lights off and returns to the bedroom.
As contemplated by this invention and in a specific and preferred embodiment, a gravity operated lighting assembly is provided mounted on the underside of the lid of a toilet bowl in a generally central region of the lid so as to be framed by the seat of the toilet thus to be fully exposed with the lid and seat swung to their raised, essentially upright position. Since in the usual toilet, the seat and lid are hinged about a common axis, this mounting for the assembly assures that the assembly clears the seat with the lid and seat lowered. The assembly includes a switch which is gravity operated and which closes a circuit to a light source or a bulb in the assembly with the lid raised, and which opens the circuit to deenergize the bulb automatically with lowering of the lid to its generally horizontal covering position over the bowl of the toilet.
In a specific and preferred embodiment, a shade which also functions as a protective shield is further included, extending in covering relation over operating parts in the assembly and, for the most part, snugly lying against the toilet bowl lid with provision made in the shield for the passage of light downwardly from the assembly and generally toward the toilet bowl with the lid raised.
A general object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a novel light assembly which is controlled by gravity operated switch means whereby the assembly is responsive to the attitude assumed by the assembly.
Another object is to provide, in combination with the seat and lid of a toilet, a switch assembly which is exposed with the seat and lid raised to a substantially vertical position, and which is actuated with a light source therein energize or deenergize depending upon the position of the lid.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which is a self-contained unit and which is adapted to be detachably mounted on the underside of a lid in a toilet combination.
In a specific and preferred form of the invention, and as contemplated herein, the assembly includes a shade functioning also as a shield which covers the operating parts of the assembly with such mounted on the underside of the lid of a toilet bowl.